


May 17th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot thought this planet was almost perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 17th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Groot breathed deep and thought that this planet was almost perfect. It was just close enough to their sun for proper photosynthesis. And the different types of atoms and molecules in the air were at a near perfect balance. The soil was a little too rich but Groot didn’t mind. Everything was almost perfect. 

He opened his eyes and looked around at his friends, relaxed for once, and basking in the sun’s glow, too. Groot closed his eyes again and changed his mind. This planet was perfect. Groot loved this planet.


End file.
